


That Was For You

by drunkybuddha



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkybuddha/pseuds/drunkybuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Crazy to think just this morning he had been happy with just being assistant manager (although that position had come with a clipboard and it was a big step up from being the towel boy) and now he was the hero of a football team</i> or a little insight into Niall and Harry after the charity football match</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was For You

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet was just inspired by all the Narry interactions at the charity football. It's pretty much pointless fluff. Usual disclaimer about this obviously not being true!

Harry hummed contentedly to himself as he stepped into the warm spray of the shower. Today had gone better than he had thought possible.

 

Crazy to think just this morning he had been happy with just being assistant manager (although that position had come with a clipboard and it was a big step up from being the towel boy) and now he was the hero of a football team.

 

Niall’s football team. 

 

It was going to be a great story to tell his kids one day. He could just imagine sitting down with them with a big photo album, their little faces lit up with joy because of course they would love his stories, and telling them how their dad had organised a big football match all for charity and how he had won the match for the team. 

 

Their kids wouldn’t really need to know the final score. 

 

Hopefully Ben managed to get a good picture of his shining moment of glory. It would be great to get it blown up, so he can hang it on one of his many bare walls. That way no one will ever be able to forget how well he did today. 

 

Harry was just mentally finding the right wall to put in on when he felt a rough hand snaking around his side and settling on his hip.

 

“Hey there El Captaino ,” Niall said, pressing closer to Harry and reaching up to bite, very lightly, down on Harry’s shoulder.

 

Harry smiled and wiggled back against Niall, enjoying the feel of him pressing hot and hard against his back. “Sorry we didn’t win. I know you really wanted to,” he murmured. 

 

“Nah that’s alright.” Harry felt Niall shrug, his chest rubbing against Harry’s back. “I was too busy being proud of you to really care.” Niall pulled against Harry’s hip, spinning him around so they were facing each other. “My superstar captain.”

 

It’s too much for Harry, the crinkle in Niall’s eye and his soft voice. It’s better than he imagined, seeing Niall so proud. Unable to hold back any longer he leaned into Niall’s mouth and pressed their lips together hard. They stood there a few moments, water running down their faces and softly kissing, until Harry tried to sneak one of his hands between them to wrap it around Niall’s dick. 

 

Niall jerked back before Harry managed to get a good grip. He shook his head, blonde fringe flicking drops of water everywhere, and quirked his lips up in a smile. “Not this time. This time it’s my turn to score.” Using Harry’s hip to steady himself Niall awkwardly started to get down onto his knees. 

 

“Don’t be stupid Niall,” Harry whined. “Besides you can’t mess up your knee like that.”

 

Niall was already settled between Harry’s legs though, with one palm resting against Harry’s thigh. He shook his head again and said laughing, “It’s not like you’re gonna last long anyway.”

 

“Fuck ohhhh” Harry started but the words dropped out of his mouth when Niall suddenly took Harry in his mouth, his lips wrapping wetly around the head. 

 

Harry tried to last longer, he really did. He wanted to be in this moment forever. Niall’s hand gripping tightly around the base of his cock, one thumb lightly running up and down, and his mouth, slick and warm, felt like better praise than any words. But it was too tough. Some things are too good to last and this moment was one of them.

 

He balled up one fist in Niall’s hair, trying hard not to jerk too roughly forward. Harry lost it though when Niall’s mouth slid even further down his dick. Unable to help himself his hips bucked forward once, just to get that last bit of warm friction, then he came, hard and pulsing and curling forward until he was almost wrapped around Niall’s body. 

 

Breathing heavily, he stayed curved over and shaking until Niall’s mouth released him and he slid back. Niall looked up at him, a wide grin forming on his face when he saw how wiped out Harry was. 

 

“That was for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://drunkybuddha.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
